


The Best King's Arrival

by xKatelyn13x



Series: The Kings of Achievement City [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Best King Ray, Mad King Ryan?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKatelyn13x/pseuds/xKatelyn13x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Mad King has been taken down and the new king takes the throne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Gardener Turned King

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so someone had asked me to post a next part in the series so here's the first chapter!

“Could you find an iron golem from the town for me Jack?” Ray looked up from trimming the thorns off of a rose from his garden. “I’ve heard that they pick flowers and give them to people they like. It’d be nice to have one in the visitors’ garden.” Jack nodded at the young king then left.  
Everyone liked the new king. He was peaceful and usually didn’t ask much of his people. He would even ask them to do as they please and take off of work for a day or so. Ever since Ryan was torn down from the throne, there were more celebrations than ever.  
With no fear, Gavin walked up to Ray, “Sir, may I go to the field to practice with my bombs and fire?” His voice was soft since he didn’t want to distract the king too much.  
Without hesitation Ray smiled, “Sure as long as there are no roses that could catch fire. Also, I’d like to watch your work if that’s alright with you.”  
“I won’t deny you from coming, but all I want to say is that I’m worried that you may get hurt.” Gavin bowed his head in respect as he lifted up his bag of explosives and flint and steels.  
Ray nodded understandingly, “Thank you for caring about my well being, but I mean yolo right?” The sandy blonde smirked and let out a small chuckle as he left. The king finished trimming the rose and decided to visit the town since he hasn’t done so in a while.  
“King Ray, would you like me to clean up your armor while you’re gone?” Geoff asked eagerly, trying to please his king.  
After thinking for a moment, Ray shrugged. “Only if you want to, I mean it is getting dusty, but it’s not liked I need it anytime soon.” He smiled and he left the castle and went into the woods.  
An hour passed when the tuxedo dressed king arrived in the town. Ray didn’t like being noticed, so he left his crown back at the castle. He strolled up to the village’s market and began to glance around when a young boy ran up to him.  
“Mister, could you help me?” The child looked up at him with shiny, sea green eyes. Being the good guy he was, Ray nodded in agreement to helping. “Thank you! Um, could you help me get some food like bread or fruit?”  
Sighing, Ray took some money out of his pocket and went over to a food stand while holding the kid’s hand. “So, what’s your name? I’m Ray.”  
“My name is Flynt! Wait you have the same name as King Ray.” Flynt stared at Ray suspiciously and tilted his head, “Are you the king?”  
Ray bit his lip trying to decide whether to tell this child that he was the real ruler or not. “Uh yeah, I am King Ray,” He smiled softly at Flynt, “And do you happen to be Flynt Cole?”  
Flynt’s sea green eyes widened as he realized who he was speaking to, “Y-yes I am Flynt Cole, but why don’t you have your crown?”  
“Well you see, whenever I wear it everyone treats me like royalty. It doesn’t seem too bas and it’s not, but I’d much rather be treated like Ray the Gardener instead of Ray the King. Also, I don’t like to be noticed and crowded by people, it feels strange.” The small child bobbed his head as Ray grabbed a few loafs of bread and a couple of apples. He paid for all of it then immediately handed them to Flynt.  
While the kid began to nibble on the bread he grinned at Ray, “Thank you for buying me food. It really means a lot for someone to help me.” He waved at the Puerto Rican and ran off. Ray smiled a bit and continued to stroll around the village.


	2. A Pyromaniac's Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mad King has been taken down and the new king takes the throne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving everyone! I hope you enjoy this next chapter!! Please leave me some feedback.

Soon Ray came across a cart that was selling hand-crafted swords, axes, pickaxes, gunpowder, and even some armor. He inspected everything that was laid out before him, "How much for the gunpowder?"  
"5 emeralds for all of it." The villager looked up at the young male in front of him.  
Ray shoved his hand into his pocket and removed 7 emeralds, "I'll take it, along with an iron sword." He placed the jewels into the merchant's hand and began to scoop the gunpowder into a medium sized pouch. "Thank you for the items." The disguised king tied the pouch to his belt loop and picked up the iron sword. He then turned his head up toward the sky and noticed that it was nearly dusk. Knowing that if he stayed in the village any longer the monsters will arrive--the teenage king left the town and headed back to the castle.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Gavin dug a 5 inch deep hole and buried a small red, white, and black capsule within it. He removed a flint and steel from his pocket and proceeded to light the fuse. After lighting the fuse the boy ran off and stood behind a tree for protection, and he watched the small flame work its way to the capsule.  
"Hey Gav!" Gavin looked up and across the field just to lock eyes with Geoff who was running toward him.  
"Geoff, no!" The British lad's voice was mostly drowned out as the explosive capsule went off. While smoke filled the area Gavin began to go into a panic, "G-Geoff! Are you okay?" He ran into the smoke in an attempt to find his father-like friend.  
It took a bit, but when the boy found his friend his eyes widened. Geoff's armor was shredded by the shrapnel that was contained within the bomb, and the flesh that was bare now looked as if it had been ripped open and torn apart by the teeth and claws of a rabid wolf. There wasn't anywhere, from what Gavin could see, on Geoff's body that wasn't covered in blood, leftover gunpowder, or shrapnel.  
Gavin could feel tears welling up in his eyes as he hesitantly placed his hand on what was left of Geoff's arm. "Geoff, I know you're okay. Just wake up. St-stop messing with me. Please Geoff!" Tears began to roll down his slightly reddened cheeks. The teen pleaded for the corpse to wake, but it didn't work. He shook the older man's body while denying the fact that his friend died. As he shook Geoff's chilling corpse his hands became stained with his blood. Gavin looked up at the sky, the moon was rising. If he left Geoff's body there surely the zombies, creepers, skeletons, and other nightly beasts would take care of removing it. That's not what Gavin wanted though. He wanted Geoff to come back to the castle and be okay there, so without thinking he heaved his friend over his shoulders and headed back to the castle.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Ray was walking down the hallway heading toward his bedroom when Michael ran up to him. "Sir, you have to come back to the throne room. It's important."  
"Well, what's so important?" The Latino yawned as he spoke.  
"Gavin came back from testing out explosives, and he was carrying Geoff." Michael's voice started to sound more and more furious as he explained, "Gavin fucking killed him!" Ray immediately snapped out of his tired state and raced back to the throne room.  
As the young king stepped into the room he saw the sandy blonde's wrists being bound together by Jack. "I didn't mean to! I tried to stop him! Please don't arrest me!" Ray watched as Gavin pleaded to Jack.  
"How would you like to punish him Ray?" Jack asked sternly as he gripped the rope that was tied around the Brit's wrists.  
Looking Gavin up and down Ray smiled a bit, "Well I think we should let him tell us what fully happened before I set his punishment." Everyone looked at him a bit shocked, but then again the king was a pacifist after all. "Michael could you take Geoff's corpse to Caleb for preparation?" To answer, the bear dressed boy saluted to Ray and lifted the cold body off the floor and took it to the infirmary. "Gavin would you like to tell us your side of the story?"  
Slowly, Gavin nodded, "Yes, my king, I would. Well, I was testing out explosives, like I told you before I had left, and Geoff started to run over to me. At the same time I had just lit the fuse to a prototype shrapnel bomb. I tried to yell and tell him to stay back, but it was too late and the bomb exploded. Trust me I never meant to kill him! He was like a dad to me!" The dark haired boy sighed, "Well you may not have meant to kill him but you did." Ray looked at Jack, "Take him to the dungeon. No other penalties." Jack bowed his head and began to drag Gavin, who was now shrieking and begging to be let go, down to the bowels of the castle.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
After locking the door to Gavin's cell Jack made his way to another cell that was locked behind an iron door. "Hey, I'm keeping to the promise. You'll be out of here within a months time."  
Soft laughs echoed from the cell, "Of course. I'll then take my revenge and conquer the throne as my own once again." The male's eyes were a mixture of reds and blues. He went up and wrapped his hand around the cold, disintegrating steel bar, "Then you'll be the next king after me, if you don't die first." The old king began to laugh like a maniac.  
"I'll return later this week, my king." The biker dressed man left the room and made his was back to the upper parts of the obsidian structure.


	3. Plans of a Breakout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mad King has been taken down and the new king takes the throne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to post the next chapter! I haven't really been writing too much since I've had writer's block but I've gotten a few ideas about how the story is going to go now so more parts will come faster than this one (hopefully).

Feeling slightly bad about arresting his friend Ray made his way back to the bedroom. On his was he bumped into Jack and let out a small, surprised yelp, "Jack! You scared me."  
"Sorry Ray, I didn't meant to startle you." The older male glanced back towards the staircase.  
As he yawned Ray mumbled, "It's okay. Well, I should be getting to bed. Goodnight Jack." Jack nodded as the young Latino brushed past him.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Gavin leaned against the wall of his cell and spoke to himself, "I didn't mean to kill Geoff." Images of his friend's mutilate and bloody corpse danced through his mind. As the teen thought about the scene, he began to panic, scream, and cry. "No! Geoff, didn't die! He's fine!" The British lad began to laugh as he slowly descended into denial. Not long after he started to yell he lost his voice and slumped down into the corner of his cell and wept.   
"Gav?" The sandy blonde looked up as he recognized the 'friendly' voice, "I came down here to talk to you." Michael came into view through the bars, "I'm going to get you out of here and prove to them that you didn't mean it. I mean you are my boi and we're Team Nice Dynamite." He removed the diamond pendent from beneath his clothing. "I'll return in the morning, okay?" Gavin nodded pleased with what he was being promised. The bear dressed teen hid his pendent once again and headed back upstairs.  
On his way to the servants' room Jack ran into him, "Hey watch where you're fucking going!" He growled a bit and the red tint in his eyes returned.   
"I'm sorry Michael. I didn't mean to. I just have a bit on my mind." The older guy took off his helmet and ran the fingers of his free hand through his reddish hair. As he nodded, the bear dressed lad brushed by the taller man and went to his quarters.   
When Michael got to his room, he laid down on his bead and stared at the ceiling, "How the fuck am I going to get Gavin out of that damn cell?" He thought for a while before he finally fell asleep.  
The next day Michael woke up from Ray shaking him violently, "Michael! Ryan's escaped from the prison!" his voice was filled with fear. The curly haired teen leaped out of bed and grabbed his diamond sword.  
"How did he get out?" Michael's eyes turned blood red, once again, as he turned into Mogar. "I'm going to fucking murder him!" He stormed out of the room in search of Ryan before Ray could say anything.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Ryan ran from the city as he knew Ray would've noticed his absence by now. After running for a good amount of time, the wispy haired male stopped when he reached a clearing in the woods, "Huh? This doesn't seem right." He cautiously stepped toward one of the directions and was startled when a cabin suddenly appeared out of thin air, "Ack!" Ryan fell back onto the ground as he half screamed, but he soon became curious about the sudden cabin. He slowly stood up and walked toward the door and then proceeded to knock on it.  
To the fallen king's surprise a girl with dyed red hair and glowing lavender eyes answered, "Oh, hello." The teenage female pulled off the hood of her black cloak as she looked up at the 'stranger'.  
"Well your house kind of just appeared in front of me, but I suppose I should ask if you know of any places I could stay at." Ryan's voice was surprisingly soft and deep. The owner of the house nodded as she gestured for him to enter. "I can stay here?" Ryan didn't get an answer from the girl, so he supposed it was a yes and strolled into the cabin.  
Inside of the home were four endermen who seemed to reside there as well as the girl, "I hope you don't mine rooming with my friends. By the way I'm Lindsay, the Ender human."  
Ryan's original blue eyes widened a bit but he smiled softly, "No not at all, and my name is Ryan." He did his best to not make eye contact with his new roommates as it would piss them off.  
"You don't have to hide it, you know?" Lindsay said nonchalantly as she made her way to the kitchen, "Would you like something to eat or drink?"  
"Hide what? And no, thank you." Concern and confusion filled the male's voice.  
The teenage Ender girl smiled a bit, "I know you're the fall Mad King, and I know that you're being hunted by Michael and King Ray."


	4. Kings, Comrades, and the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mad King has been taken down and the new king takes the throne.

Ryan's eyes turned to a crimson red, "How do you know all of this?" he let out a small, deep growl as he spoke. Lindsay just giggled and walked toward the front door. As frustration began to take over, the older male grabbed the girl, "Tell me now or else you'll be executed!"  
Lindsay's smile faded as she got lifted off the ground, "Put me down and I will tell you." She stayed silent until Ryan let her down, "Okay, so I'm in a relationship with Michael, but I'm also a thief who's got a high wanted reward, and since I'm a thief, I can't enter the kingdom ground without getting arrested. So to avoid that happening, I'll sometimes teleport to him and hang out with him for a while. It's quite fun." The red haired girl grinned as she thought about it.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Michael and Ray walked through the woods that surrounded the city in search of the old mad king, "You know you shouldn't have sent Gavin to jail, if he was out he would've been able to track down and find Ryan hours ago!" Michael turned his head towards his king.  
Ray glared at Michael, "Well, I could've had him executed, but I didn't because I'm Good Guy Ray." The young king turned away from the curly haired lad, "I could even say you were in on the murder and just framed Gavin for all of it."  
"You wouldn't dare!" Michael growled as his eyes turned a deep red. As Mogar began to take over, Michael tore a fairly large branch from the nearest tree and brought it back as if it were a baseball bat.  
While he began to swing the branch, they were both interrupted by a familiar voice, "What are you two morons doing?" Michael finished his swing, which had caught Ray in the side of the head and knocked him out, as they looked in the direction of the voice. The bear-like lad's eyes met with another pair, which were half lidded and a slate blue color.  
"Geoff?" Michael gasped at the sight of the thought to be dead man. All the gent did was grin and nod.  
As Geoff stepped toward the curly haired boy, he was followed by a slightly glowing pair of green eyes, "Hey Micool."  
Michael's eyes lit up as he realized who had said his name, "How are you two here?"  
Both the sandy haired lad and the dark haired gent looked at each other then smirked, "Well, it's an amazingly lucky story."  
"It started when I woke up in the infirmary," Geoff began to explain, "Caleb was standing over me with a hopeful look on his face. He was holding some sort of bottle, so at the moment I assumed it was a type of beer or something. It wasn't though, it was actually a potion. He said it was a potion of regeneration, but it also would make me respawn, or more easily said, it'd make me come back to life. Caleb then explained to me how I died and everything that happened after that. After a couple of hours of being caught up with everything, Caleb finally got to the point of telling me about what happened to Gavin. As soon as Caleb gave me the O.K. to leave I went down to the prison and went to Gav's cell. After talking to him for a bit, I broke him out and he said you and Ray went out looking for Ryan. So now, here we are!"  
Staring at Geoff in disbelief, Michael couldn't help but smile a bit, "Wow that is lucky."  
Gavin nodded then looked at Ray, who was laying on the ground unconscious, "Why did you knock him out though?"  
"Well, he threatened to make everyone believe that I was part of your explosive testing and send me to jail as well." Michael shook his head as he shrugged.  
After thinking for a moment, Geoff's eyes widened, "Ryan must have given him the drink." When all the gent got was confused looks, he sighed and continued, "Ryan had this substance that he would give to people to either make them go insane or make sure that they'd be under his control. That's probably why Ray went out and threatened you."  
"How can we fix him?" Gavin looked a bit worried and had a tint of fear in his voice, "We can get it out of his system, right?"  
The dark haired gent bit his bottom lip in thought, "I'm not sure, but I believe that Caleb did have an injection that would cure the poison. He said it was between him and Jack, but I got him to at least tell me what Ryan's poison was." He closed his eyes a bit and shrugged, "But, yeah. We could probably fix Ray. Now Michael, do you still want to search for Ryan or no?"  
"I'll look for him with Gavin. Maybe Lindsay knows where he is, I heard a few endermen talking somewhere before." Michael looked down at his diamond sword then at Ray, "Could you bring him back to the castle and talk to Caleb about the cure or whatever it was?" Geoff nodded then lifted the king over his shoulder and headed back home. Once he was gone, Michael turned to Gavin, "Now let's go look for Ryan."  
The British lad grinned and removed his bow from around his shoulder, "I'm ready." Both lads then made their way through the woods in search of the escaped old king.


End file.
